Silence
by NikkiRidley
Summary: Set after crescendo. Patch and Nora enter into an epic battle to protect eachother and their powerful love they have for oneanother, but a love this strong comes with its concequences-How i imagine SILENCE to be.
1. Tempation

Heyyy everyone decided to make a fanfic based on like my favourite book in the world hushhush i cant contain how exited i am for SILENCE october 4th gonna be a great day was searching on forums/blogs and outside of the extract i found some quotes from Silence which i will now share with you and some things becca has revealed. (Enjoy)

1-"you laugh now but havent seen me in a tux"Scott said.

2-"i think Dabria is a narcissist and an ego maniac. Best to stay away"

3-"Patch leaned on the banister dressed in a tailored black suit and silver tie"

4-"After Patch left i stopped playing princess and changed back into my ordinary clothes"

5-"Scott!" I hissed cupping my mouth, "We have a problem"

6-"a thread of smoke coiled up from the tip of the feather"

BECCAS THOUGHTS

"In tempest marcie isnt quite ready to hand Patch back ove rot Nora either and we all know how dirty Marcie plays"

When asked is there a love triangle Becca replies "hmm not really but things do get messy between patch/nora/scott/dabria (spoiler**********)

"Yes hes into cooking its fasinating to him because he can't...well i wont ruin it for you"

-another hint detective basso his name is ecanus which is an archangels name in the bible in crescendo it says his name when he shows Nora his id.

So with those hints i will start my story with the line that may be used in the first line of Silence which takes place a week after crescendo...

COPYRIGHT OF BECCA FITZPATRICK - she owns nora/patch/marcie/scott etc.

PS – watch Taylor swift love story music video the guy in that JUSTIN GASTON IS PATCH.

CHAPTER 1 – Temptation

As a rule i kiss with my eyes closed but tonight i let temptation get the better of me (copyright becca fitzpatrick silence 2011) i stared deeply at my reflection in Patch`s jet black eyes in awe, he gazed at me his eyes filled with something i could only describe as lust, i curled my fingers into his hair then sliding them down to rest on his shoulders, he lifted me softly and i felt an element of control in his touch as if he was trying hard to restrain himself to manage his emotions and thats all he could feel.

Emotion.

A LITTLE TEASER Hope you enjoyed it

PLEASE REVIEW ! 3


	2. Interruption

_HEYYY everyone so i decided that i will write a new chapter after a get ten reviews a chapter so before i continue and write chapter 3 i would like 10 reviews PLEASE...xxxx_

_ThankYOU_

Chapter 2 – Interuption

Patch lifted me at the hips slowly, passionatley like he had complete control and domination over my body, as much as i enjoy it i sometimes secretley envy the effect he has upon me, knowing that its a feeling that will last forever damaging any other future relationship not that i wanted one.

Sudddenly i heard a knock on the door feeling somewhat between angry and dissapointed, patch continued to caress my arms oblivious to the unknown visitor, i attempted to squirm free in his arms and his eyes burst open revealing a small cloud of hurt that was visible even in his dark pools.

I abruptly pulled away from Patch fixing myself in an attempt to make myself more presentable, i glanced over to Patch and noticed that he was not happy and then i came to the realisation that he knew who was at the door.

Scott walked in the room and his eyes immediatley fixed upon me "ooh uh sorry, should i come back later?" he asked slightlu embarassed to ambush the situation,

"No" i exclaimed the exact same time Patch said "Yes", Scott gave Patch a look that spelled trouble, turning to Patch i noticed that he also shared the same look, their eyes locked together, not in a good way,

"Ok...ok break up the weird staring, it's freaking me out!" i said, and my request was understood and awnsered, i was in the middle of both Patch and Scott, and both i and they new that's how it would always be, especially with the new arrangements.

Patch couldnt always constantly be at my side protecting me 24/7 he had to keep Marcie safe too which i hated but handled, so to Patch`s dismay Scott kindly offered to take turns `shifts` almost,

which made me feel like a sick patient in a hospital of course thats exactly what they thought of me as fragile and delicate, both seeing eachother as an everyday threat, you could say they didnt get on.

"Hey Scott" i said whilst walking towards him with a gleaming smile, he greeted me with a hug which swept me of my feet, i stepped back startled and shocked noticing that Patch`s face lit up with anger his expression aimed at Scott said one thing `i want to kill you`.

"Why cant you too just get along...for me" i asked

"No way...ive said it before and i will say it again hes not good for you Nora you should be with someone more suitable" Scott trailed on but was quickly interupted by Patch

"Someone like you, is that what you mean" his face was angry, his fists clenched and Patch pushed me behind him in a protective manner.

"thats exactly what i mean, i could look after her protect her, and i would never hurt her, what do you actually do when your not with her, when your with marcie...her sister all alone...do you talk?"

As soon as Scott said it i wanted to cry i hated to admit it but he was right what did Patch do, of course id like to think that i trusted him...i did trust him, but it makes it hard when hes keeping secrets"

"Thought so no answer..."

Patch suddenly turned to stone and suddenly he grabbed Scott flinging him against the wall, imediatley saw blood transfer from Scotts face to the wall in an instant,

Seeing Patch like this... angry and blood thirsty made me question if i new him at all.

I saw Scott groan in agony and Patch with no intention of stopping, Scott pushed Patch into my dresser Patch cut, but showing absoutley no feeling which amazed me.

"Out" i screamed directing my voice at Patch

"Nora..." he began

"Please just go..." i replied weakly trying not to cry

Patch glanced at Scott before departing and slammed the door, so hard i thought my ears would bleed.

Ooooooooo so Becca said their would be a patch/nora/scott/dabria love square in SILENCE

REVIEW PLEASEE

E

X

XX

X


End file.
